Falling in Love All Over Again
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: Erin travels to London and runs into a certain brown eyed singer...what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys…just my characters. **

"Mom, don't worry so much! I've got everything, I promise. I triple-checked and everything." I said, trying to hide my grin. I was less than an hour away from getting on a plane and flying to England as part of the study abroad program at my school and my mom wouldn't leave me alone.

Finally, after convincing her I had everything and promising I would call the minute we landed, she let me go. I climbed aboard the plane and took my seat, practically bouncing with excitement. Finally I was going to England. I'd wanted to do this ever since I found out I could leave my small town in Canada.

I giggled nervously to myself, looking out the window while the flight attendants made sure everybody's luggage was stowed away carefully before heading into the back room. The seatbelt sign began to flash and I looked down, making sure it was secure. The plane began to go very slowly down the runway and I felt the butterflies in my stomach kick in. I'd been on a plane quite a few times but this time was different; I wasn't coming back for a long time.

The pilot drove the plane faster and faster and eventually we took off, gliding into the sky. I grinned, watching everything on the ground get smaller. I looked out the window for a while, waving good-bye as if the people could actually see me. A few minutes later, one of the flight attendants came by, asking if I wanted anything. I ordered a soda and asked for a pair of headphones, both of which she brought to me. I thanked her and plugged in the headphones, flipping through the channels. It was commercial after commercial after commercial until I heard the beginning chords of a familiar song. I grinned happily, keeping it on that station. I hummed along to the song and decided to take out a book.

After about an hour I began to feel drowsy. I put away my book, seeing I had about four hours until we landed. I dozed off before being woken up by a friendly flight attendant. "We'll be descending in about twenty minutes." she said, before returning to the back room. I rubbed my eyes and began to feel excited. Only about one hour and I'd be in England. I grinned at my hands, thinking of the possibilities. When I landed a family friend would be taking me in. Misty was her name and she was twenty years old like me. We were like sisters and I was incredibly excited to see her. She would show me the ropes of England, helping me to get used to the unfamiliar culture.

The seatbelt sign began to flash once again. "We will begin descending in a short time. Please turn off all electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts." the flight attendant's voice rang throughout the plane. I buckled my seatbelt as we began our descent. After we landed, there was about a five minute wait until we were allowed to get up. I unbuckled myself, grabbing my backpack and my carry-on, and slowly shuffled towards the door.

As I saw when I got into the airport, it was a beautiful, sunny day. I grinned, knowing this was a rarity for England. I made my way to the baggage claim, quickly spotting my bright green suitcases. I grabbed one, but just barely missed the other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang it!" I muttered. A hand grabbed it off the conveyor belt and I looked up to see Misty. "Oh my god!" I nearly screamed, dropping my bags.

Misty laughed, rolling the suitcase over to me. "I've missed you!" her familiar accent comforted me as I threw my arms around her neck.

"I've missed you more!" I couldn't help but squeal and a few people turned to stare.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Let's go." after a couple minutes of making sure I had everything, we left the airport.

I breathed the fresh air, looking around, grinning. I was finally here. I smiling widely, looking around, trying to take everything in at once. "Calm down, it's not going anywhere!" Misty teased.

"Hey, just because you get to see it every day doesn't mean I can't be excited!" I said, laughing. I followed her to her car which was parked out in the parking lot. We loaded my bags into the trunk and I climbed in on the right side.

"Planning on driving Erin?" I looked at her slightly confused until I realized my mistake. I stuck my tongue out and moved to the other side. She drove to her flat and I grinned wildly, looking at everything. After several minutes of talking - well, me talking, she said, "How am I going to tame you?" We laughed, pulling into her drive.

She helped me with my bags and she unlocked the front door. I nearly ran through the door, full of energy. Misty showed me my room down the hall and we unpacked my clothes, organizing them into the dresser. "I'm going to make some tea." she said, leaving the room.

I was here. I was finally here in England. I spun I a circle, smiling, before collapsing onto the bed. My dream was coming true. Now I had to worry about getting used to London - this was going to be difficult. I sighed happily, not wanting to let my worry get the best of me at the moment. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy my first time out of the country.

I sat up again. Looking around my room and trying to decide what to do. Finally, I walked into the kitchen to join Misty. "What are we going to do today?" I asked, straddling one of the dining room chairs.

She turned to face me. "You just got here like five minutes ago. Don't you want to relax?"

"I don't think I can!" I said, giggling.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Misty asked, handing me a mug. I bit my lip and shrugged. "We could go shopping.." she eyed my ripped jeans with distaste.

I laughed, sipping from my mug. "Sure." We caught up, laughing and talking over our tea and lunch. I quickly grabbed my bag and Misty took her keys off the counter.

"Ready?" Misty asked, opening the door.

"Or course!" Misty got into the driver's seat and I climbed into the unfamiliar passengers seat. She navigated her way through London and I watched out the window, fascinated.

We walked down the crowded street, my eyes darting around, trying to look at everything. "All you need is a camera around your neck and you'd look like a proper tourist." Misty teased.

"Now that you mention it…" I grinned, reaching into my bag and taking out my camera. She laughed as I started taking pictures, not really paying attention to where I was going until I ran into someone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I said, looking up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

"No, no, I'm sorry! I'm Liam by the way." he said, his accent captivating me. I searched for my words as he stared at me, smiling. Misty nudged me, her eyes wide.

"Oh - I - I'm Erin." I blushed, running my fingers through my brown hair nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Liam said, putting his hand on my arm. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." Misty's eyes were still wide and I shook my head at her, confused.

"Can I have your number?" Liam asked abruptly, smiling, his big brown eyes and light stubble making it hard for me to talk.

"Yeah, here." I took his phone, putting my number in his contacts.

"LIAM! LIAM!" a girl began screaming a few feet away.

"I need to go…I'll call you later." Liam pulled the hood of his sweater on and walked away quickly.

I watched him walk away, confused. "What just happened?" I asked Misty, whose eyes were still as big as saucers.

"You…you don't know who that is?" she asked incredulously.

I shook my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Liam Payne. From One Direction?" I shook my head again. "Oh my god, I can't believe you've never heard of them. They're like huge here…" she said, staring off in the direction that Liam had walked away. I couldn't help but not believe her; there's no way someone famous would go for me.

"Let's just shop." I laughed, linking my arm into hers.

We walked through town, stopping at her favorite shops. By the time we were done it was past dinner and I was starved. I was lugging around maybe ten shopping bags and my arms felt as though they'd fall off. "Can we go home now?" I complained although I was ecstatic with my new wardrobe.

Misty nodded, still reeling from meeting this famous 'Liam Payne'. We walked to the car and drove home and Misty wouldn't stop talking about him. I half-listened to her ramble on about Liam and this band that he was in, tuning her out without trying.

This whole day had been absolutely surreal. From finally coming to London, to practically buying a whole new wardrobe, to meeting Liam. A slow smile crossed my face. He really was very attractive, and he seemed very nice.

I pulled my phone out, checking it even though I knew there wouldn't be anything new. There's no way that he would actually call me, not someone as famous as he was. I had one missed call. My heart began to race as I clicked the number to see the caller ID. Liam Payne.

My hand flew to my mouth as I realize that he did call me. "Misty!" I screamed her name and threw open the bedroom door to find her.

She was in the lounge, reading a book. "What are you screeching for?" she replied, getting off the sofa.

"He called me! Liam called!" I jumped up and down, grinning like an idiot.

"Honestly?" Misty's eyes widened and she jumped up and down with me.

"I can't believe this!" I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Are you going to call him back? Wait, of course you are! You have to call him! Go, now!" Misty said, pushing me back towards my room.

I giggled. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me, my nerves growing with every step. I sat down on my bed, slowly dialing his number. I held my breath until someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard that warm, familiar voice coming through the phone. I smiled, holding the phone tightly in my hand.

"Hi Liam, it's Erin." I answered, trying not to giggle.

"I was scared you weren't going to call me back!" he joked, laughing into the phone.

"Of course I'd call you back, silly." I replied, smiling at my feet.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Liam got right to the point and I laughed lightly.

"No I'm not actually. Would you like to change that?" I asked flirtatiously.

"I would love to." we made plans and talked for a few more minutes before we said goodbye. "See you tomorrow Erin."

"See you tomorrow Liam." I said, hanging up the phone. As soon as I hung up, I shrieked quietly, falling onto my back. I was going on a date. With a very attractive, very British boy. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I giggled happily, apparently loud enough to bring Misty running to my room. "So, I'm assuming it went well?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"Guess who's got a date tomorrow!" I grinned.

She shrieked. "No way! Oh, please tell me I can help you get ready. Please?" I nodded, laughing. "This is incredible!" she screamed, tackling me with a hug.

I giggled breathlessly, smiling at her. "I can't believe it." I whispered while we caught our breath on the bed.

"Well you better!" Misty laughed, jumping back up. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning lucky duck." I grinned as she shut the door and I changed into my pajamas, getting under the covers. After all the excitement of the day, I didn't think I would be able to sleep a wink.

To my surprise, the next thing I knew, I was waking up, bright light streaming through the window. It took me a second to get my bearings, but then I remembered. I was in London with my best friend and I had a date tonight.

I grinned happily, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Morning Misty." I said, yawning.

"Good morning lucky duck." I grinned at her use of the nickname from last night.

"Please tell me you have some idea of what I should wear." I mumbled, getting some tea. Misty rambled on about what I should wear and how I should do my hair while I got the milk and sugar. "Thank god I have you." I laughed, sipping from my steaming cup.

We sat in the lounge for most of the day catching up and we eventually began to talk about Liam. "You should see the rest of the lads in the band. Just as good looking, voices of angels. It's surreal you'll be eating with Liam tonight." Misty giggled, running her hands through her black hair.

"The more you talk about him being famous, the more nervous I get!" I scolded her, jokingly of course. But the truth was, with each passing hour the butterflies in my stomach kicked up a notch and I was getting nervous about my date with Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

There was about thirty minutes before Liam was picking me up and I was so nervous I could barely breathe. It was a good thing Misty was helping me get ready, because otherwise I didn't think I would be able to.

I had been dressed for about forty-five minutes, and now she was just putting the finishing touches on my hair and make-up. "You know I can do my own make-up, right?"

"Yeah, but this is a special night. You're going on a date with a famous singer!" she grinned.

"I told you to stop reminding me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" she laughed. Finally she was done and I looked in the mirror. I grinned, playing with the fresh curls in my brown hair.

"Wow, I look-"

"Beautiful? Yeah, I know." Misty laughed, helping me up.

"I wonder what Liam will say…" I said, stepping into my black pumps. I wore a dark black dress to match with thick straps and fit tight around my waist.

The knock on the door startled me and I grabbed onto Misty's hand. "What do I do? What do I say?" I fired questions at her, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Calm down girl!" she laughed, pushing me towards the door. I froze as he knocked again. "Open the door!" Misty hissed.

I took a deep breath and opening the door, revealing Liam, standing there in black pants and a dark purple, button-up shirt. "Wow…you look amazing." he said, smiling.

I blushed furiously, looking down at my shoes. "You look pretty good yourself." I whispered.

"Thanks." he said. An awkward silence ensued, broken by Misty pushing me out the door, nearly knocking me over.

"Misty!" I couldn't help glaring at her and Liam laughed. I turned back to him and smiled, listening to his laugh. He was so adorable and I just wanted to hug him.

I realized I was just standing there grinning like an idiot and I shook my head, taking his arm.

"Stay safe!" Misty giggled and my jaw dropped.

"Misty, go inside!" I nearly shouted, feeling my cheeks burn.

Liam smiled. "We will." I looked at him and laughed, my grip on his arm easing.

The tension between us faded as he helped me into his car, shutting the door and crossing to his side. As he walked around to his side of the car I took a second to pinch myself, just to make sure this was actually happening. I grinned widely, and then stopped when I realized I probably looked absolutely crazy.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he got in the car.

"You'll have to wait and see." he grinned at me, starting the car. I pouted, my eyes sparkling mischievously. He glanced over and started laughing. "You are so cute." he said, causing me to blush again.

I felt him take my hand in his and I looked up at him and smiled. We pulled up to a quiet restaurant and he turned off the car, breaking away from my hand. He came round the side of the car and opened my door, pulling me out by my hand.

"You're so sweet." I blurted out, feeling like I was in a dream. He grinned, taking my hand again. My heart skipped a beat as we climbed the stairs to the front door. He held the door open for me, waving me inside.

I stepped in, stopping at the hostess station. "Two for Payne, please." he said to the hostess. I smiled happily at the fact that he had made reservations for us.

The hostess led us to a small, out of the way table for two and Liam quickly went and pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you." I said, smiling.

He returned the smile and sat across from me. "So." he said.

"So…" I parroted, grinning a little. He laughed, looking into my eyes. I thought I was going to melt looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I love the way you talk. Your accent I mean." Liam said shyly, playing with his hands.

"You like my accent?" I asked, my eyes wide. Coming from Canada, I didn't know if I even had one.

"When you're used to hearing so many people with my accent, hearing yours is nice. Unique." he answered, smiling at me. A waitress came quickly to the table, ready to know what beverages we wanted.

"What would you like?" she asked me first, a bright smile on her face.

"Just water for now, thank you." I replied before looking to Liam.

"Just a water as well." he looked up at the waitress politely.

"Coming right away." she left, turning on her heel.

I waited until the waitress was gone before turning back to him. "Your accent is better than mine is." I said, smiling a little.

He shook his head. "Definitely not. Your's is adorable."

I blushed, looking down at the table. "Thank you. Although if I spend any more time with you, I'm going to lose my accent." he looked at me, frowning in confusion. "I'll end up picking up your accent." I explained.

He grinned. "Well then I sincerely hope you lose your accent very soon." I laughed, playing with the hem of my dress.

Hours passed and Liam and I were still laughing and talking when our waitress came up to us, smiling once again. "We're about to close, I don't meant to interrupt." she said, trying not to laugh.

Liam and I looked around, seeing that nobody else was in the restaurant. "Time flew by." I said under my breath, grinning.

"I guess we'll leave then." Liam laughed, the waitress going to get the bill. I tried not to listen to the price of our dinner and my eyes widened when I heard the waitress tell Liam quietly. Liam didn't notice and he paid the waitress generously.

We got out of chairs, Liam taking my hand in his. I intertwined my fingers with his as we left the restaurant, the cool air blowing on my face. "I could walk you home…" Liam implied, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'd love that." we walked in silence for a little while, me still not quite able to wrap my mind around the fact that I was actually on a date with such a famous, and very attractive boy.

The other thing I couldn't quite believe was how normal he was. Sure he was rich and famous, but other than that, he could have been a boy from school. Then again, none of the boys at my school would be nearly as chivalrous as Liam was being. I smiled down at the ground.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked.

"Just happy. Happy I had such an incredible date with you." I looked up at him and he grinned, such a genuine smile. We walked up the path to the front door of the flat Misty and I shared.

"I'd love to have dinner again soon." Liam said, standing on the porch with me. He held my hands in his and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer and our lips met for the first time. I smiled into the kiss, feeling his hands wrap around my waist.

"How was your date?" Misty opened the door, making up jump out of each other's arms.

"Jesus Christ Misty! What were you doing, waiting inside the door for us?" she didn't answer, but looked down sheepishly, which was good enough for me. I heard Liam chuckle quietly.

"The date was amazing, thank you for asking." Misty lifted her head, smiling again.

I shook my head and turned to Liam. "Sorry, I guess I better get inside. Thanks again for a wonderful night." he smiled, leaning in and kissing my cheek quickly.

"Call you later." I waved as he made his way down the path and onto the quiet street. I walked through the door and glared at Misty, slamming the door behind me.

"You just ruined out first kiss Misty!" I kicked my heels off, stalking angrily down the hall. She laughed and followed me, flopping onto my bed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Misty asked, her dimples revealed.

"Shut up Misty." I said, sliding out of my dress. I slipped on some sweats and a tee, climbing onto the bed with her.

"Is he?" she asked again, poking me.

"Yes, an incredible kisser actually!" I replied, letting a smile break on my face.


End file.
